


监控头环

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo





	监控头环

他们给孩子们戴上了头环，头环可以探测他们的脑电波并用指示灯显示他们的思想状态。蓝色代表正常工作，黄色代表他们的注意力开始涣散，红色代表他们们彻底的不专注。只要孩子们不专注，他们就会被电。有的孩子承受不了电击，有的孩子承受不了压力，所以出现了一些死亡的现象。他们对外宣称：某些人类就是要被淘汰的。我们在选育世界上最精良的人种。有人问，如果大家都一样精良后，精良成为平凡，那到底什么是精良？他们说，这不是你该考虑的问题。不要干扰我们伟大的教育工作。  
他们在某个学校发现了这样一个孩子，他的头环上总是蓝色的。这是他们要找的人。他们给他习题，观察他做，然而结果令他们大失所望：这个孩子根本是个呆瓜。他总是专注的，但他的专注什么题也做不出来。  
“一定是我们的仪器还需要改进。”他们在发布会上说。“但大家稍安勿躁。很快我们就会研发出新的东西，请期待我们的成果。”


End file.
